jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Doominoo/A może by tak...
Witam wszystkich którzy zechcieli zajrzeć na ten blog. Poraz pierszy pisze blog tak publicznie i nie wiem, czy komuś się to spodoba. Odrazu mówie, że z ortografi to ja leserem nie jestem i robie troche tych błędów, więc nie miejcie domnie pretensji. A teraz troche informacji: -Będą to napewno czasy wikingów -Nie za bardzo będzę się odnosić do fabuły filmu -Oczywiście będą Czkawka i nasz Szczerbo -dla fanów półsmoków tesz nie zabraknie wrarzeń -'pogrubione to moje wiadomości' Więc co zaczynamy z tym koksem. Prolog Była ciemna noc, a na niebie widniał księżyc w pełni. Na wyspie pełnej czarnych jak noc smoków panowało podniecenie bo nadchodziła pora wykluwania się jajek. Każdy ze smoków przeżywa to równie mocno jaki i sami rodzice owego jajka. Wreście po upływie praktycznie godziny pierwsze jajko z trzaskiem pękło na tysiąc malusich kawałeczków. Ze środka wyłonił się mały czarnusi smoczek który po otworzeniu swoich małych paczadełek wystraszył się troszeczke. W tym czasie na o wiele większej wyspie niż ta, pewna kobieta wyrwała się ze snu z okropnym bólem brzucha. Czym prędzej obudziła swego męża z pewnością stwierdzając, że właśnie zaczynała rodzić. Mąż słysząc to od razu pobiegł po szamanke na wyspie po drodze budząc jakąś kobiete by pomogła przy porodzie. Kobieta krzyczała niemogac wytrzymać z potwornego bólu. Po jakiś pięciu minutach wrócił zmartwiony przyszły ojciec, jednak bardzo się zawiódł bo kobiety wygoniły go prawie natychmiast na dwór w samej piżamie i bamboszach. Załamany mężczyzna skierował się w strone kuźni do swojej prawej ręki, czyli kowala wioski. Na wyspie Nocy tym czasem wykluły się już chyba wszystkie jajka lecz po dokładnych oględzinach zostało jeszcze jedno jedyne, które znacznie wyróżniało się od reszty. Chciałam też pozdrowić Misze 07 , LPwolf , Tawny Owl , Szczebatek Czkawka , Saphira2002 Ten next dedykuje w szczególności dwóm pierwszym osobom które skomętowały to opko oraz wszystkich innych któży tu zaglądają ' U kowala nadal panowała napięta atmosfera. Niedość że mineła prawie godzina to w stronę wioski zbliżała się wielka czarna chmura smoków. Właśnie wiking miał zawiadomić reszte wioski, kiedy szamanka wyszła z jego domu. Ojciec niezwarzając na to pobiegł czym prędzej do swojej żony z dzieckim. Chwilę wczesniej pośród smoków zrobił się zamęt spowodowawny pękaniem ostatniego jajka. Ze skorupki najpierw wystała łapka, ale smoczek czując zimno zabrał ją poszpiesznie. Po nie całej minucie wziął się na odwagę i wyszedł w całości na świerze powietrze. Najpierw się przestraszył widząc tyle nowych paczadełek, ale za chwilkę spowrotem wyszedł się pokazać reszcie. W domu na piętrze kobieta właśnie kołysała swojego synka, kiedy do pokoju wpadł jej mąż. Ponaglając go nakazała być cicho by nie obudzić noworotka. Szczęśliwy tata podszedł do kołyski w której leżał jego pierworodny i badawczo mu się przyjrzał. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego syn nie jest zbyt duży, jednak jego uwagę przykuło co innego. Na lewej ręce miał on coś na kształt smoka było to ewidentnie dziwne bo był to niezrozumiały dla niego gatunek smoka. Szybko zakończył jednak rozmyślania bo zabrzmiał róg. Palnowszy się w czoło z przerażeniem stwierdził, że zapomniał o smokach które zbliżały się do wyspy. Smoki z wielką ciekawością obwąchiwały nowego smoczka. On jednak nierobiąc sobie z tego większego problemu ruszył spowrotem do mamy. Jego brat chcąc się z nim pobawić zaczą go gonić powolutku. Nagle smoczek się wywrucił a jego mama zauważyła dziwne małe białe kropeczki zaraz za uszami swojego synka. Była bardzo zdziwiona, ale także bała się, że inne smoki uznają to za jakąś zaraze i skażą go wygnać z wyspy. Zostawiwszy rozmyślania na póżniej zaczeła oblizywać swoje dwa małe smoczątka. Rozdział 1 Per. Szczerbatka Nazywam się Szczerbatek i jestem smokiem. Pewnie spytacie z jakiego gatunku. Otórz nasza rasa jest uważana za istny pomiot błyskawic i samej samiuteńkiej śmierci. Na moje jednak oko jest wszysko inaczej. Na mojej wyspie jest pełno moich pobratymców i wszyscy jesteśmy dla siebie mili i sympatyczni, może faktem jest to, że jeśli ktoś się wedrze na nasz teren to może być mały problem, a tak po za tym to jest bardzo sympatycznie. Rozgadałem się, a wcale nic nie wspomniałem o mnie gapa zamnie. Więc tak jestem młodym osobnikiem Nocnej Furii, a imie znacie. Jestem cały czarny o wielkich wyjątkowych oczach koloru soczyście zielonego. Wyglądem się nie wyróżniam chociasz jako jedyny na karku za uszmi mam takie małe białe znaki ale jak pytam dlaczego je mam to nikt mi nie odpowiada. Tak naprawde no nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, a jest tak odkiedy pamiętam bo prucz mojego brata i mamy to nikogo nie obchodze. Teraz obecnie siedze w naszej jaskini i czekam sam na mame bo mój brat gdzieś poszedł. Siedze tak samemu i myślę nad tym całym moim życiem. Naprzykład dlaczego nikt mnie nie lubi. Co jest takiego niezwykłego w tych moich znakach i oczywiście dlaczego je mam. Siedze tak i myślę, a nawet nie zauważyłem jak wróciła mama. Moje rozmyślania przerwała mi ona szturchańcem w bok ''-Ej, za co?-powiedziałem -''Dlaczego tak siedziałeś?''-spytała się mnie z uśmiechem -''A co miałem robić nikt mnie nie lubi''.-przyznałem z żalem -''Czy aby napewno''-zaczeła się ze mną droczyć -''No prawie kaźdy''-poprawiłem się kiedy wstałem z ziemi -''Tak lepiej. Więc co chcesz na kolacje''-spytała, ale ja i tak miałem jedną odpowiedź -''Może dorsza''-to moje ulubione rybcie -''Masz szczęście, że troche złapałam''-powiedziała na wpół się śmiejąc Właśnie miałem zacząć jeść kiedy któryś ze smoków rykną ostrzegawczo. Wiedziałem co to znaczy, ludzie. Z mamą wymieniliśmy przestraszone miny i prętko doskoczyliśmy do wyjścia. Odrazu rzuciły mi się w oczy ogromne rzesze statków płynących wprost na naszą wyspę. Wiedziałem kto płynie statkami bo od małego słyszałem o nim wiele przerażających opowieści. Z góry było wiadome, że nie będą negocjować bo i jak, przecież jesteśmy smokami. Mama zaczeła nerwowo się oglądać i wychylać dopiero po chwili skapnąłem się o co jej chodziło. Badawczym wzrokiem oplatała wyspe w poszukiwawniu... 'Ten next jest dla Szczerbek14 oraz Szczerbatek Czkawka za świetne pomysły na imię dla brata Szczerba. ' ...poszukiwaniu Krorina w wiekiej plątaninie wielu rozruszonych smoków. Wiedziałem jednak, że w taki sposób nie damy radę go wypatrzeć. Nie zastanawiając się długo bo nie było w sumie czasu, wyskoczyłem z otworu na sam środek polany. Odrazu z przejęciem zacząłem się rozglądać. Biegnąc cały czas krzyczałem jego imie, ale nie było odpowiedzi z jego strony. Po drodze spotkałem pare smoków, ale oni nie spotkali Krorina. Ja jednak nie mogłem się poddać bo nie wybaczył bym sobie, jeśli coś by mu się stało. Wpadłem na jakąłś małą polankę. Kiedy się podnosłem wszystko jakby ucichło, a słyszałem tylko ryki pełne cierpienia i bólu. Wokoło toczyła się walka i chociasz wśród takiego zgiełku nic niepowinno docierać do mnie to nagle usłyszałem ryk którego nigdy niespodziewałem się usłyszeć. Odrazu pobiegłem w tamtą stronę byle by zdążyć byle by niebyło za późno. Już miałem dotrzeć to tego miejsca, kiedy wszystko raptownie ucichło. Zdezoriętowany stanąłem jak kamień. Wychyliłem przez krzak łeb, a to co zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Cała polana była pełna nie żywych Nocnych Furii. Załamany oplotłem wszystko dokładnie dwa razy i zauwarzyłem moją matkę. Od razu bez namysłu wyskoczyłem w jej stronę. Już miałem doniej dobiec, kiedy oplotła mnie jakaś sieć. Zacząłem się szarpać, ale sznury były zrobione ze smoczej skóry, więc nawet Śmiertnik by go nie przetopił. Zaczołem się oglądać co za mądry mnie złapał kiedy spostrzegłem jego. Drago -No panowie to chyba już ostatnia-krzykną -Co z nią zrobimy panie-Spytał Eret -Może zabijemy?-ktoś krzykną -Nie, zabierzemy ją ze sobą będziemy mieli drugiego do pary-odpowiedział Drago Byłem przestraszony, a zarówno wściekły na niego. Jak on sobie może myśeć, że co ja jestem jego zabawką, czy co? Zacząłem się szarpać jeszcze bardziej. Wtedy zrezygnowani słudzy tego potwora odpóścili. -Panie nie możemy go przenieść, zabardzo sie miota-ktoś powiedział -To dlaczego nie spróbujecie zrobić tego inaczej-krzykną -Jak niby?-spytał tamten -A tak-powiedział rozwścieczony Nagle coś mnie zaszczypało na karku, pośpiesznie tam zerknąłem i spostrzegłem coś czerwonego. Od razu zaczeło mi się kręcić w głowie, a zaraz potym zemdlałem. '''Tutaj mamy takiego podwójnego nexta który jest dla Astriśhoferson oraz Szczerbatek Czkawka bo obie zgadłyście troche. Głowa pękała mi jak niewiem, a każdy dzwięk sprawiał, że prawie od razu zasnąłem. Miałem bardzo dziwny sen. Leżałem na jakiejś polance w pełnym słońcu, a na drugim końcu tego miejsca siedział bardzo smutny chłopiec. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem co mam zrobić, ale powoli zacząłem do niego podchodzić. Będąc jakieś trzy metry od niego stanąłem na gałązkę, a on natychmiast się odwrócił. To co ujrzałem potem było bardzo dziwne. A mianowicie ujrzałem kogoś takiego jak ja, tak samo przestraszonego, tak samo zaciekawionego, stworzeniem przed sobą. Patrząc w jego oczy, po prostu widziałem siebie. Miałem zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale obudził mnie straszny huk',' ludzie biegali we wszystkie strony i krzyczeli coś o jakimś smoku. Nie mogac dłużej tu siedzieć zacząłem się wyrywać i ryczeć. Nagle koło mnie przeleciała plazma i to Nocnej Furii. Zachęcony tym po paru szarpnięciach liny póściły. Od razu wybiegłem na pokład i nie czekając wzbiłem się w powietrze. Nie zdąrzyłem nawet rozwinąć prętkości, kiedy zaczołem spadać. Zacząłem spoglądać czego jest to przyczyna i wałśnie wtedy zamarłem. Ci ludzie to przez nich niemogłem latać. Spytaćie dlaczego bo w jakiś sposób odcieli mi lewą błonę od ogona. Wściekły miotałem się na wszystkie strony, kiedy coś, a raczej ktoś złapał mnie w szpony. Właśnie miałem zobaczyć kto to, kiedy coś mnie ukuło w łapę. Czułem ogromny ból, a zaraz potem świat zaczą się rozmywać. W głowie zacząłem się obwiniać o to, że jestem niezdarą, ale nie miałem czasu na to bo nastała ciemność. Rozdział 2 Obudziłem się znowu w innym miejscu. Nerwowo zacząłem się rozglądać, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłem, a na pewno nie trafiłem tu sam. Dając sobie z tym narazie spokój spróbowałem się podnieść, ale na marne. Zmuszony tu leżec i nie mając co robić zasnąłem. Obudził mnie znajomy pomruk. Słyszałem w nim smutek i zmartwienie. Od razu szerzej otworzyłem oczy, a zobaczywszy kto nademną stoi rzuciłem się na niego i zacząłem go lizać. -''Ej przestań, ja tesz się ciesze Szczerbatek''-krzykną Krorin -''No dobra''-powiedziałem -''A teraz połóż się, musisz odpocząć''-odparł ze spokojem -''Ale skąd wiedziałeś że tam będę?'' -''Widziałem jak cię złapali i zanieśli na statek, więc poleciałem po małą pomoc'' -''A mogę się spytać po kogo takiego?'' -''Po niego'' Wtedy do naszej jaskini wszedł wieki Tnący Burzę, a za nim jakaś kobieta w dziwnym stroju, zapewne do latania. ''-Krorin i co z nim?'' ''-Dobrze, dzięki Valka'' ''-Ale jak ty...'' ''-Rozumiem smoki, przez d''wa''naście'' lat trochę się nauczyłam -''A jak spotkałaś Krorina?'' -''Spotkałem ją kiedy pewnej nocy po walce z młodym Śmiertnikiem zraniłem się w skrzydło. Ona pomogła mi dojść do siebie i to dzięki niej mogę latać.'' -''Oj, już tak nie słodz'' -''Ale to święta racja'' Minął tydzień od odnalezienia Krorina i poznania Valki. Teraz obecnie siedze na polanie w Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie teraz mieszkam, tak na troche. Jestem szczęśliwy z odzyskania brata, ale zarazem smutny po stracie wyspy i mamy. Wiedziałem, że musze ją pomścić i z pewnością to zrobie. Teraz jednak muszę coś zrobić co nie daje mi spokoju. Już od tygodnia regularnie nawiedza mnie ten sam sen, kiedy leżałem nie przytonmy w klatce. Po wielu namowach Krorin obiecał mi, że przetransportuje mnie na pewną wyspę bo bardzo chciałbym poznać tego chłopca z tej niby wizji. No i siedze i tak czekam na niego już drugi dzień bo poleciał zobaczyć tą wyspę na której chce najpierw poszukać. Zmęczony zasnąłem lecz po chwili zbudził mnie mój braciszek. ''-To co lecimy czy chcesz sie przespać?'' ''-No jasne że lecimy!'' ''-W takim razie choć do Valki, Chmuroskok pomoże mi ciebie przenieść '' ''-Choćmy'' Szliśmy wolnym krokiem bo nie za bardzo mi się chciało tak biegać. Wyszliśmy z polanki, a przed nami przebiegła grupka małych Szponiaków. Ominowszy ich zgrabnie doszliśmy bez szfanku do Chmóroskoka. ''-A Valka z nami nie leci?'' ''-Musi zostać i pomóc jakiemuś smokowi ze złamaną nogą'' ''-Acha'' ''-To co lecimy chłopaki?'' ''-No jasne, że tak'' Weszłem na specjalnie spleciony koc z lian przez Valkę by chłopaki mogli mnie bez szfanku przenieść. Zadowolony usiadłem i po chwili wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Wiedziałem, że droga będzie długa z tego co mówił mi Krorin, więc postanowiłem, że się troche zdrzemnę. No więc next jest no troche póżniej ale jest nadal 20 i coś tam. Teraz chciałem wam podziękować za komy i wogule spytacie dlaczego dziękuje bo wbijam teraz w tej chwili 100 edycję jupi ale się ciesze. A teraz coś takiego dla wasthumb|400px|Tak z okazji 100 edycji Myślę że się podoba bo sama rysowałam fajnie nie. A jeśli jest ktoś ciekawy jak się nazywa to jest to Aron. A dlaczego ma tak na imie bo to bohater mojego większego prywatnego opka może kiedyś wstawie jak to skończe, ale tylko może. Dobra teraz zajrzyj na dół i skomętuj. Wielkie dzięki Lśniąca Obudziło mnie lekkie szturchnięcie no nigdy nie dadzą mi się wyspać. Niechętnie się podnosze a kiedy roschylam oczy prawie natychmiast znowu upadłem. Wszędzie było pełno kwiatów i drzew. Rozglądam się powoli a z boku siedzi Krorin i tak samo jak ja patrzy na ten piękny obrazek. Po jakiejś minucie zniecierpiwiony Chmuroskok podszedł i walną nas obu po łbach. ''-Ej może się przestaniecie tak lampić i się pożegnacie'' ''-Pożegnacie?'' ''-No tak bo musimy z Krorinem wrócić do sanktuarium, pomóc Valce i takie tam'.''' ''-Acha, ale przylecisz Krorin mnie odwiedzić, co nie? '' ''-Oczywiście, że tak ty mój mały braciszku'' ''-Ej, nie jstem wcale taki mały'' ''-No dobra, dobra, mały'' ''-Osz ty, nieżyjesz!'' Zaczeliśmy się z Krorinem ganiać po całej polance aż Chmuroskok nas nie rozdzielił. Ostatni raz się pożegnaliśmy i wystartowali. Patrzyłem za nimi jeszcze pare sekund aż całkowicie znikneli mi za horyzontem. Teraz skoro zostałem tutaj sam musiałem wymyśleć jakiś plan by w niezauważony sposub znaleść tego chłopaka i zaobaczyć co takiego ściąga mnie do niego. Per. Czkawki Właśnie schodziłem na duł na śniadanie z myślą że mój ojciec już wyszedł na obradę w twierdzy jednak tak szybko jak to sobie wyobraziłem tak szybko ta satysfakcja znikneła z wiatrem. Ojciec siedział na swoim wielkim krześle i przeglądając jakieś mapy jadł spóżnione śniadanie. Niemając już wyjścia szybko nałożyłem sobie jajecznicy i odrazu zawruciłem w stronę schodów. Stanołem na pierwszy stopień kiedy usłyszałem donośne chrząknięcie. Odrazu wiedziałem co mniało to znaczyć i ślimaczym tępem podszedłem do stołu. Kiedy usiadłem i miałem zacząć jeść ojciec spojżał na mnie znacząco. -Coś nie tak tato -Nie nic takiego Ocho odrazu wiedziałem że coś się święci -Ale napewno -No tak i nie -Czyli o co chodzi -No jak zapewňe wìesz razem z paroma ludzmi mam zamiar dzisiaj popłynąć z nadzieją znalezienia smoczego lerza -I co ja mam do tego -Chciałbym żebyś pod moją nieobecność przystapił na smocze szkolenie -Co?! -No tak na smocze szkolenie -Ale poco -Żebyś nauczył się obronić przed tymi gadami i żebym ja miał pewność że nic tobie się nie stanie -Ale ja niechce -To i tak nie ma znaczenia bo cię zapisałem -No super -Ja tesz się ciesze a teraz pozwolisz ale musze iść na zebranie -No dobra -Cześć Czkawka Niemogło mnie spotkać wieksze nieszczęście niż to. Nie mogłem sobie wyobrażić jak ja taki wątły chudy wiking miał pokonć smoka. Siedziałem tak i nawet nie zauważyłem jak mi jajecznica wystygła. Darowawszy sobie dalszy posiłek postanowiłem że przejde się po lesie. Wbiegłem na góre złapałem małą torbę wsadziłem tam ołówek troche kartek wodę i dwie ryby. Zadowolony wyskoczyłem przez okno i jak najciszej zaczołem zmierzać do lasu. Już miałem schować się za krzakiem kiedy dojrzała mnie banda Smarka. Odrazu zerwałem się i jak najszybciej umiałem popedziłem przed siebie. Po paru minutach ze spokojem stwierdziłem że mnie nie gonią. Gorsze jednak było to że podczas mojej drogi ucieczki nie patrzyłem gdzie biegne. Zmeczony postanowiłem że odpoczne kiedy zauwarzyłem przed soba jagby wgłębienie. Pospiesznie skoczyłem do przodu i z szczęściem i nieszczęściem stwierdziłem że to Krucze Urwisko więc wiedziałem mniejwięcej jak trafić spowrotem do wioski. Powoli zaczołem schodzić na dół uważając by sie nie podknąć. Jednak ja jako ze mam tak wielkie szczęście na ostatniej skale fiknołem kozła. Przeklinając się w myślach wstałem co nie była za łatwe. Zauważyłem że zwichnołem nogę wiec i tak stad nie wyjde. siadłem poprostu na kamieniu i zaczołem się obwiniać za wszystko co się stało. Siedziałem i myślałem co mam zrobić. Per. Szczeba Siedziałem cały czas w jaskini bo dopiero teras sie skapnołem że ten mądry co mnie tu przyniusł niezauważył że ta polanka jest na samym dnie urwiska. Poprostu palant. Pare razy wyszedłem by złapać ryby a pozatym to nic innego prucz spania nie robiłem. Gdzieś koło południa zbudził mnie jakiś hałas. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo bo niczego ani nikogo tu ie powinno być. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i leniwie się rościągnołem. Z niechęcią wyjrzałem przed jaskinie i mnie zamurowało. Na kamieniu w pełnym słącu siedział on chłopak z mojego snu. Z niedowierzaniem mu się przyglądałem aż nie wytzymałem i pocichutku zaczołem do niego się zbliżać. Już dzieliły nas tylko trzy matry kiedy nadepnołem na patyk. Niemogłem uwieżyć znowu ten patyk. I tak samo jak we śnie chłopak się odwrucił i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Mogłem znowu zobczyć te same uczucia co wtedy. Teras jednak chłopak zaraz potym odskoczył i upadł na zimie a zaras potem zawył z bólu. Niewiedząc o co chodzi zaczołem się do niego zbliżać. Per.Czkawki Smok był coraz blizej i bliżej. Nagle poczułem ściane za sobą i nie miałem gdzie się cofąć. -Odejdz idź stąd ''-Ale ja chce tylko spytać co ci się stało?'' -Zwarjowałem ja chyba śnie ''-A dlaczego nie śnisz'' -Jak?! ''-Jak co? Nierozumiem?'' -Jak ja ciebie ''-Czekaj ty mi odpowiedziałeś przeciesz wikingowie nie rozumieją smoków?'' -To napewno jest sen napewno ''-Nie nie sądzę '' -To dlaczeja ja ciebie rozumiem?!! ''-W sumie to nie mam pojęcia'' -To jest dziwnie ''-No może a tak pozatym Szczerbatek'' -Że co? ''-No Szczebatek tak mam na imie'' -A o to ci chodzi ''-A ty jak masz na imie?'' -Ja Czkawka ''-Miło mi więc co ci jest w noge co'' -A to nic takiego tylko zwichnięta -''Czekaj pokaż'' -Ej no weś co ty robisz ''-To ci pomoże pokaż to'' -Nodobra Niepewnie wyciągnołem nogę a Sczerbatek polizał ją pare razy i drazu tak mie nie bolała. Niewiedziałem na czym to polega ale bardzo sie przydało. -Dzięki ''-Niema sprawy.'' Troche zdezoriętowny zaczołem rozmawiać ze Szczerbatkiem choć nadal nie mogłem tego ogarnąć w głowie. Rozmowa mijała nam naprawde fajnie ale przytym zapomniałem która jest godzina. Niechętnie podniosłem się z ziemi i powolnym krokiem zaczołem zmierzać do dziury. Miałem już wyjść kiedy przedemną znalazł się czarny ogon. Wiedziałem że to oczywiście Szczebatek. ''-Idziesz już?'' -Na to wygląda ale niemartw się przyjdę jutro napewno ''-Idasz na to słowo''? -No jasne że tak ''-Wiec cię nie zatrzymuje '' -Do jutra ''-Hej'' Wszedłem za skałe i wspiołem się na górę. Spojrzałem jeszcze na Szczebatka i szybko pobiegłem do domu. Po drodze myślałem o tym co dziś się stało. Wiedziałem że ludzie nie mogą dowiedzieć się o moim przyjacielu i o tym co potrafie. Zanim się spostrzegłem stałem przed dzwiami. Szybko otworzyłem dzwi i wbiegłem na górę po schodach. Rzuciłem torbę w kąt i walnołem się na łużko. Zmeczony całym światem zasnołem odrazu. Rozdział 3 Obudziłem się jeszcze zanim słońce wstało i szybko zjadłem śniadanie. Wruciłem do pokoju i postanowiłem że troche porysuje. Godzine póżniej wyszedłem z domu i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem na arene. Wiedziałem że teraz kiedy poznałem Szczerba nie dołam żadnemu smokowi zrobić krzywdy. Wchodząc na środek miałem mieszane uczucia nikogo niebyło bo jak zwykle reszta specjalnie się spóżni. Patrzyłem po klatkach w których siedziały biedne niewinne smoki. Miałem zamiar je wypóścić ale wpore zjawił się Pyskacz. -Co tam mały jak ci leci -No wiesz tak jak zazwyczaj -A jak sie czujesz jak ojca niema -No ja... -A co te chuchro tu robi! Na arene weszła właśnie banda smarka i jak zwykle zaczeli od poniżania mnie. Pyskacz widząc że wszyscy już są zaczoł teorie o Gronklu. Podczas tego ja bez myślnie patrzyłem w chmury albo w ziemie. Jakieś trzy godziny póżniej Pyskacz oznajmił nam że jutro będzie teoria z tego co dzisiaj było. Odczekawszy aż reszta już pójdzie sprintem pobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko. Zszedłem na sam dół i ostroznie weszłem do środka. Przeszedłem pare kroków kiedy coś czarnego na mnie skoczyło i zaczeło mnie lizać. -Ej no złaś zemnie Jednak to i tak nic nie dało bo czarny gad nadal robił to co zaczoł. Dopiero po pięciu minutach raczył zemnie zejść. -I co zadowolony z siebie jesteś co? ''-I to bardzo'' Teraz zaczął się warjacko śmiać a ja prubowałem zmyć to z siebie wodą z jeziorka -Ale śmieszne naprawde ''-Oj no dobra przestane'' -Ja myśle ''-Więc co chcesz robić?'' -A ja wiem może pobawimy sie w berka Kącząc to zdanie klepnołem go po pysku i zaczołem uciekać. Smaczek odrazu załapał o co chodzi bo juz po chwili za mną biegało coś wielkiego czarnego i mega zabawnego. Bawilismy się w najleprze kiedy Szczeb staną jak wryty. -Coś się stało? ''-Schowaj się narazie dobrze a kiedy ci powiem wyjdz'' -Nodobra jak chcesz Dedykacja dla Fillerra za odgadniącie zagadki! Brawo!! Per. Szczerbatka Kiedy wiedziałem że Czkawka już się dobrze schował spokojnie usiadłem na ziemi i czekałem na mojego niespodziewanego gościa. Po minucie koło mnie wyladował mój starszy brat. Najpierw siedział spokojnie a potem skoczył na mnie i zaczeliśmy się turtać po całej polacne. Wreście kiedy Krorinowi się to znudziło zaczą normalną rozmowe. ''-Jak tam mój mały braciszek?'' ''-No weś niejestem wcale taki mały'' ''-No wiem że jesteś!'' ''-Przestań'' ''-Spoko'' ''-A jak tam w sanktuarium co?'' ''-Nic specjanlego. Pomagam troche leczyć smoki i takie tam.'' ''-To dobrze'' ''-A ty znalazłeś to czego szukałeś?'' ''-No wsumie tak'' Nie wiedziałem czy mam mu przedstawić Czkawkę bo nie miałem pojęcia jak zareagują. Jednak po błagalnych oczach Krorina wiedziałem że chce poznać mojego przyjaciela. Wstałem i skierowałem się do jaskini ale zatrzymałmnie mój brat. ''-Gdzie idziesz'' ''-Zaraz wruce poczekaj'' ''-No dobra to czekam'' Pomaszerowałem dalej i wszedłem do ciemnej jaskini. Czkawka siedział przy ścianie i szkicował w zaszycie. Usiadłem koło niego i szturchnołem go. -Cos nie tak? ''-Nie ale chce zebyś kogoś poznał'' -Dobra. Idziemy ''-Jasne!'' Wyszliśmy z jaskini. Czkawk kiedy zobaczył Krorina był bardzo zachwycony. Natomiast Krorin postanowił chyba się przespać bo pochrapiwał. Stanołem za nim i szturchałem łapą w bok. Po minucie szturchania braciszek raczył się podnieść. Natomiast kiedy zobaczył Czkawke na moim grzbiecie odskoczył do tyłu. Z rozbawieniem patrzyłem na mojego brata a zaraz potem tarzałem się ze śmiechu. Chłopaki natomiast patrzyli na mnie jak na debila (praszam ale mi paso''wało)' ''Wstałem i patrzyłem na nich przez ''chwile.'' ''-Więc tak Krorin to Czkawka. Czkawka to mój brat Krorin'' ''-Ale ty wiesz Szczerb ze on nas nie rozumie tak?'' -No niezupełnie ''-Co?!'' ''-Wiesz sami nie wiemy jak to możliwe'' ''-Niewiem co mam powiedzieć'' ''-Może się przywitaj co?'' ''-Nodobra. Więc cześć'' -Hej ''-To jest dziwne naprawde'' ''-Oj przyzwyczajisz się '' ''-No niewiem'' Per. Czkawki Minoł tydzień odkąt poznałem Krorina czyli brata Szczerba. Bardzo się polubiliśmy i przylatuje tutaj co dwa dni. Teraz obecnie jest noc a co ja robie siedze w kuźni i robie coś niemożliwego. Mianowicie postanowiłem że zrobie Szczerbowi proteze ogona i siodło bym mógł na nim latać i kierować ogonem. Siodło miałem już skaczone a teraz kącze proteze. Po paru godzinach skączyłem i niemarnując czasu odrazu wybrałem się do Szczerbatej mordki. Chodze do niego codziennie bo nie musze się tłumaczyc z tego gdzie chodze. Spytacie dlaczego zapewne? Mój ojciec niewrucił jeszcze z swojej wyprawy zatem nie mam o co się martwić. Dochodze właśnie do urwiska i schodze po kamieniach. Po minucie wszedłem na polanke i ołozyłem to co przyniosłem. Zmierzałem do drzewa Szczerba kiedy ten przerośnięty gad skoczył na mnie i zaczą lizać. ''-Ej no, przecież to się nie spiera!'' ''-No wiem, ale nie moge się powstrzymać'' ''-Skoro tak to ci nic nie pokarze'' ''-Oj no dobra złaże'' ''-Ja myśle'' ''-A teraz mi pokarzesz?!'' ''-No pewnie, choć!'' Podeszliśmy do pakunków i zaczołem je roskładać. Szczerbo natomiast z uwagę patrzył co robie. ''-Pokaż ogon to ci to założe'' ''-Prosze '' ''-Dzieki'' Zaczołem mu zakładać proteze i po maru minutach pyła już na dobrym miejscu. Mordka odrazu zaczą ją oglądać i obwachiwać. Nastepnie założyłem mu siodło i podopinałem kabeli. ''-I jak nie ciśnie''? ''-Nie jest idealnie'' ''-To co podoba się?'' ''-I to jeszcze jak! ' Nawet się nie zoriętowałem, kiedy Szczerbol wsadził mnie na grzbiet gotowy by wybrubować mój wynalazek. Usadowiłem się w siodle i ustawiłem nogę. Po rozłożeniu ogona klepnołem gada po szyji by startował. Wzbiliśmy się na pare metrów po czym Szczerbo jakby z nowym entuzjazmem zaczął szaleńczo pędzić.(żeby nie było on już kiero''w''anie wcześniej obcykał) '''Schyliłem się by mi głowy nie urwało. Jednak to dopiero był początek. Kiedy ten gad zwolnił miał zamiar zrobić coś bardziej szalonego. Wiedziałem, że to może nam nie wyjść bo nie ćwiczyliśmy ba to nasz pierwszy lot. Jednak postanowiłem że spróbujemy to zrobić. Szczeb popatrzył na mnie i wiedziałem, że on jest pewny. Już w pełni zdecydowany pokiwałem głową. Gadzisko od razu przyśpieszył szykując się do seri szaleńczych skrętów i pętli. To było nie do opisania, cały czas czułem się tak jakbym to ja leciał, a nie smok. Robiliśmy właśnie ostatnią beczkę kiedy coś w nas wleciało. Szczerbo stracił panowanie, a ja wypadłem z siodła. Spadałem w dół nie mogąc nic zrobić. Szczerbol natomiast pędził zamną najszybciej jak mógł. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko pokazałem jak ma się ułożyć, a on zrobił to poszpiesznie. Usadziwszy się w siodle ustawiłem ogon i tusz przy tafli wody wyrównaliśmy lot. Byłem przerażony, ale z drugiej strony podniecony tym wszystkim. Powoli wracaliśmy na Berk. Nie śpieszyło nam się bo niby po co. Nagle zobaczyliśmy statki. I to mojego ojca. Niespodziewałem się, że tak wcześnie wróci. Klepnąłem Szczerba by przyśpieszył i już po pięciu minutach byliśmy na Kruczym Urwisku. Pożegnałem się z moim gadziskiem i pobiegłem do domu. Musiałem się ogarnąć i iść do portu bo ojciec by coś podejrzewał. Dobiegałem do portu, kiedy przybiły statki. Już spokojniejszym krokiem zeszłem na pomost by przywitać tatę. Miałem już dojść został mi jeden róg kiedy coś usłyszałem. -I jak Pyskacz zrobił jakieś postępy? -Nie za bardzo prawie wcale się nie pokazywał -Co takiego?! -Ja nie wiem gdzie on był wtedy, ale nie na szkoleniu -Niech ja tylko go znajde -Stoik przestań nie denerwuj się tak -A co mam robić, pożytku z niego nie mam, nic nie robi -Nie przesadzaj w kuźni sprawuje się dobrze -Ale Pyskacz, jak to się prezentuje żeby syn wodza zamiast uczyć się walczyć robił w kuźni?! -Czy ty mnie obrarzasz?! -Nie Pyskacz, ty sprawujeś się nie naganie, ale nie wiem co mam zrobić z Czkawką Niemogłem tego więcej słuchać. Jak on może tak mówić. Pobiegłem do domu jak najszybciej umiałem. Otworzyłem dzwi i wbiegłem na piętro. Złapałem torbę i włożyłem do niej to co najważniejsze. Potem jeszcze mape i mój nowy notatnik. Spojrzałem ostatni raz na swój pokój i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Pobiegłem do lasu, a tam znaną drogą nad Krucze Urwisko.Zeskoczyłem na dół i podbiegłem do Szczeba. ''-Ej ''wsta'waj '' ''-E co co się dzieje?!'' ''-Uciekamy!'' ''-Co?! Dlaczego?! Teraz?!'' ''-Tak teraz, a 'wytłumacze ci po drodze '' ''-No dobra to wskakuj'' Szczebek wystartował i już po chwili Berk zniknęło i to na drobre. Miałem dość tego mniejsca na dobre! Postanowiłem, że zaczniemy nowe życie razem z Szczerbem. A jeśli o niego chodzi ''-To po''w''iesz czy nie?'' ''-No dobra uciekliśmy przez mojego ojca'' ''-Co zrobił?'' ''-poprostu się mie wyżekł'' ''-Jak tak można?!'' ''-Jak widać można'' ''-Poprostu tego nie rozumiem'' ''-A może byśmy polecieli do tego Sanktuarium co?'' ''-To nie jest zły pomysł '' ''-To co, prować'' ''Rozdział 4'' 'Ten next jest dla Fillerra za to ze mnie namó''wił do''napisania go. Oraz NightFireDragons on ''wie za co Lecieliśmy już z dobre pare godzin i nie zapowiadało się na to by miało być lepiej. Szczerb był skupiony i widać było, że bacznie patrzy gdzie leci by nie zboczyć z kursu. Mijała już kolejna godzina kiedy przed nami wyłoniła się mała wysepka. Szczerbatek skiną mi żebyśmy wylądowali i po chwili stałem na ciepłym złocistym piachu. ''-I co teraz zrobimy?'' ''-Przenocujemy, a jutro rano wylecimy i na połunie jesteśmy na miejscu'' ''-To co nazbieramy troche chrustu?'' ''-Ty idz nazbieraj patyków, a ja złovvie ryby'' ''-No dobra jak chcesz'' Rozdzieliliśmy się. Ruszyłem w stronę lasu troche zaniepokojony ponieważ wiedziałem, że mogą tam być jakieś dzikie smoki. Patyki nazbierałem szybko, więc wrócilem na plaże. A tam czekał na mnie mój gad z kupką ryb. Zadowolony ułożyłem drewno, a Szczerbo je podpalił. Upiekłem rybę i zjadłem ze smakiem, a potem położyłem się na piachu. Miałem już zasnąć, kiedy poczułem że moja gadzina przytula mnie do siebie i okrywa skrzydłem. Czując przyjemne ciepło zasnołem momętalnie. Rano obudziła mnie rozmowa. Czekaj rozmowa ale czyja?! Szczebo czując że się obudziłem odrazu mnie wypóścił. Przedemną stał Krorin i się uśmiechał. ''-Hej śpiąca królewno'' ''-Nienazywaj mnie tak'' ''-No dobra'' ''-A ty jak długo tu jesteś?'' ''-Jakieś półgodziny temu przelatywałem nieopodal i tu przyleciałem jak go zobaczyłem '' Szczerbo po tych słowach skoczył na Krorina i zaczeli się turlać dookoła. To wyglądało tak śmiesznie, że nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem się tak śmiać, że aż się przewróciłem. Gadziska zaraz się uspokoiły i tagrze zaczeły sie śmiać. Po paru minutach uspokoiliśmy się i Szczerb rozpalił ognisko. ''-A tak po za tym, to co tu robicie chłopaki? ''-Lecimy do wiesz czego? ''-Aaaa, to lecimy razem?'' ''-No jasne'' ''-To zbieramy się'' Dojadłem swoją rybę, zgasiłem ognisko i wszedłem na Szczeba. Krorin wzleciał w powietrze, a my zaraz za nim. Lecieliśmy i przy okazji robiliśmy najróżniejsze akrobacje jakie tylko można. Po pół godzinie szaleńczego lotu Krorin oznajmił, że jesteśmy już blisko. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach przed nami wyłoniła się wielka kula z lodu. Z każdej strony były kolce, a na plaży wraki statków. Krorin zniżył lot, a my zaraz za nim wlecieliśmy do sporej jaskini, której wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Lecieliśmy krętym tunelem w którym prawie nic nie było widać. Ale zaraz potym wlecieliśmy na niewielką polankę. Zszedłem z mordki, a widok prawie zwalił mnie z nóg. To było wspaniałe. Przepiękny widok składający się z przeróżnych smoków i bujnej roślinności. Rozglądałem się nie mogąc nadal tego poukładać sobie w głowie. Nagle zobaczyłem wielkiego białego smoka zanurzonego do połowy w wielkim jeziorku. Obruciłem się do Krorina i Szczerbatka, a oni popatrzyli na mnie z zadowoleniem. ''-I co podoba ci się tutaj?'' ''-Jest wspaniale!'' ''-'Wtakim razie''' w''itaj ''w smoczym sanktuarium!'' -''A w''ieć to te sanktuarium o którym mó''w''ił Szczeb -''Tak '' ''-Musisz jeszcze kogoś poznać'' ''-Ale kogo takiego?'' ''-Naszego przyjaciela i jego jeźdźca'' ''-Czyli jest tu jeszcze jakiś czło''w''iek?!'' ''-No tak to ty nie vviesz?'' ''-Nie nie''w''iem'' ''-To choć przedstavvie ci ją'' ''-No dobra '' Szliśmy razem z Szczerbem za Krorinem do pewnej półki na której podobno znajduje się ta jeźdźczyni. Po jakiś pięciu minutach doszliśmy na miejsce. Na półce znajdowały się ranne i chore smoki, a z boku stał odwrócony do nas tyłem wieki pomarańczowy smok z dwoma parami wiekich skrzydeł. Krorin pokazał żebyśmy zaczekali, a sam podszedł do tamtego smoka. ''-Hej Chmuroskok,'' co tam? ''-Ależ mnie przestraszyłeś nierób tak więcej Krorin!'' ''-No dobra, ale patrz kto przyleciał'' Szczerbatek zasłonił mnie skrzydłem tak by mnie nie było widzać. ''-Szczerbatek, ale jak ty tu się znalazłeś?!'' ''-To troche skomplikovvane, ale nigdy bym tu nie wrócił gdyby nie on'' Właśnie teraz Szczerbek odsłanił mnie, a Chmuroskok zrobił bardzo dziwną minę ''-Kto to jest?'' ''-Chmuroskok to Czkavvka, Czkavvka to Chmuroskok'' ''-Hej'' ''-On nas rozumie '' ''-Tak'' ''-To niespotykanie, no ale vvsumie to fajnie'' ''-A tak z ciekawości Chmurek gdzie twój jeźdźiec co?'' Wtedy pomarańczowy smok zrobił bardzo wkurzoną mine na Krorina, a on zaczą się śmiać. Nie wiedziałem jak się zachować więc stałem razem z mordką i patrzyliśmy się na niego. ''-Krorin jeszcze raz mnie tak nazvviesz to coś ci zrobie!'' ''-No dobra nie denerwuj się Chmurek!'' I jeszcze bardziej zaczą się śmiać. Chmuroskok natomiast tylko pokiwał głową i odwrócił się. -''Choćmy Szczerbatek niech sie uspokoi, a ja zaprovvadze was do niej'' ''-No dobra'' Szliśmy za Chmuroskokiem koło smoków, które trochę dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Było to troche dziwne uczucie, ale zaraz potem weśliśmy do jakiejś jaskini i zostaliśmy tylko we trzej. Rozdział 5 Rozglądałem się po jaskini z zaciekawieniem. Można było zauważyć, że ktoś ewidentnie tu mieszka. Stało tu jedno łóżko, szafa, stolik i pełno półek oraz legowisko. To z pewnościął musiała być jaskinia jeźdźca Chmuroskoka. Smoki usiadły spokojnie i patrzyły co robie. Patrzyłem na półki z różnymi ziołami i przyrządami. Nagle pomarańczowy smok podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do drzwi. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłem postać, która głaska smoka. Podszedłem cicho do Szczerba i obserwowałem. Jeźdźiec uwolnił się w końcu od swojego pupila i spojrzał na nas. Od razu ustawił się w pozycji do ataku wyciągając wielki kij nie wiadomo skąd. ''-Chmuroskok czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o intruzach?!'' ''-Valka spokojnie to nie są intruźi, popatrz dokładnie na tamtego smoka'' Postać uważnie przypatrzyła się Szczarbowi, jednak ja byłem oszołomiony imieniem które powiedział Chmuroskok. Przecież Valka to była moja matka. Ona zgineła... przecież to nie może być prawda... Spojrzałem na tą kobietę, a ona ściągneła swój chełm i uśmiechała się. Teraz byłem już prawie pewny co do tego, że ta kobieta jest moją matką ''-Szczerbatek jak to dobrze, że cię znowu widzę i powiedź kim jest twój przyjaciel'' ''-Mi też miło, a to jest...'' -Mamo? Spytałem i wyszłem przed mojego smoka. Valka zrobiła najpierw przestraszoną minę, która zmieniła się w zaskoczenie i szczęście. -Czkawka?! -Tak... ale jak ty... Nie dokończyłęm bo mama przytuliła mnie mocno. Też do niej przylgnąłem. Cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko. Po tylu latach znowu ją widzę. -Aleś ty duży. I poznałeś Szczerbatka jak? Pytała cała w skowronkach przyglądając mi się -No więc... ''-To ja go znalazłem na Kruczym Urwisku'' Zawołał rozradowany Szczarb i zaczął wokół nas skakać ''-Zamknij sie jaczy łbie, gdzybym tam nie przyszedł to byś nikogo nie znalazł'' ''-Oj tam to szczegół'' Nawet nie zauważyłem jak Valka odeszła pare kroków i się we mnie wpatruje. Pojżałem na nią z zapytaniem na twarzy -Ty go rozumiesz Czakawka? -No tak, chociaż nadal nie wiem jak '''No więc zaczęłam pisać dalej i tak na początek troche bo nie mam czasu, bey :v Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach